Peyton Potter (Unfinished)
Peyton Michelle 'Potter', born on April 19th 1981, is the younger sister of Harry James Potter.She is a Halfblood witch and began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1992. Biography Peyton is the youngest of the two children born toLily Potter (Née Evans) andJames Potter. Peyton was born only 6 months before her parents were brutally murdered byLord Voldemort on October 31st 1981. She was also born only, about, 9 months after her older brother,Harry Potter. After their parent's murder, Peyton and Harry were sent to live with their Muggle relativesPetunia (Née Evans) andVernon Dursley along with their sonDudley Dursley. While living there, Peyton and Harry were physically, emotionally and verbally abused by their relatives. When she was 7, and Harry was 8, their'Aunt' Marge came over and brought one of her dogs (Nicknamed "Mr. Devil" by Peyton) The dog then proceeded to "Chase her Peyton around the house for a good five minutes before it finally attacked her and almost broke her arm off.", resulting in her large fear (so large that it became her Boggart) of dogs. When she was 10 years old, Harry received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, regretfully, leaving Peyton behind for 9 months. Peyton now describes those 9 months as 'Hell' without her brother there at The Dursley's with her. Fortunately, their relatives now left her alone due to their fear of her magic. Though Peyton did enjoy this, she did become quite lonely with, literally, no friends or family to talk to. During the summer before her First Year, Harry told her a lot of stories about his First Year. He told her all about his friend'sRon Weasley andHermione Granger, though Peyton seemed the most interested inFred andGeorge Weasley. WhenDobby came to warn Harry and Peyton aboutThe Chamber of Secrets he used his magic, resulting in Harry getting a warning fromThe Ministry of Magic forunderage sorcery. Their relatives then locked them up in their shared bedroom for three days straight (plus bathroom breaks 2 times a day). They were practically starved. Then, on day 3, Ron, Fred and George came to rescue them in theirDad'sflying car. Peyton was introduced to the three Weasley brothers and found herself attracted to Fred Weasley. Once atThe Burrow, Peyton met Fred, George and Ron's younger sisterGinny Weasley. Ginny was, at first, intimidated by Peyton due to her Peyton being Harry's younger sister but quickly got over that and the two girls became best friends. Education at Hogwarts First Year Peyton, along with Harry and The Weasley's, went toDiagon Alley for school shopping. While inFlourish and Blotts,Lucius Malfoy , accompanied by his son,Draco Malfoy, slipped Voldemort's old diary into Ginny's cauldron; Nobody seemed to notice it. Later, when Ginny found the diary, she told Peyton about it, but Peyton didn't think it was dangerous, and actually thought it was really cool since it diary talked back to the writer. On the Hogwarts Express, Ginny and Peyton sat with Harry and Ron's friend Hermione Granger, who they had met earlier that summer. Neither Ron nor Harry showed up on the train, worrying Peyton drastically (She later found out that Dobby had stopped the two from getting onto the train, so they flew to Hogwarts by flying car). Once at Hogwarts, Peyton, along with Ginny, was sorted intoGryffindor House. There were a lot of whispers about her, which made her a bit self-conscious. She shared a dorm room with Ginny and 3 other Gryffindor first years. Halfway through September, Peyton began to notice strange behavior (and paleness) in Ginny. Confused, Peyton asked Ginny about it, but Ginny didn't think anything was wrong with her. On Halloween, Ginny and Peyton had planned on having dinner together in The Great Hall (Like usual), but Ginny never showed. Confused and nervous, Peyton couldn't get herself to eat (shockingly), so she left the feast early. While walking to theGryffindor Common Room, Peyton stumbled upon a flooded corridor. On the wall, spelt in blood, were the words "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED; ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." Scared, Peyton moved to run away, but she ran into her brother... literally. Peyton, Harry, Ron and Hermione were later all found at the scene of the crime and were escorted toProfessor Lockhart's office to be interrogated byThe Headmaster and several other professors. Once proved "Not guilty" they were allowed to leave and head upstairs to bed. But Harry didn't let Peyton go to bed right away, he pulled her aside in the common room to ask her what had happened (Ron and Hermione had listened in on them). Peyton didn't know, of course, and told Harry some of the truth. Peyton did not tell her brother about Ginny's weird behaviour nor Ginny's absence at the feast that night. In November,Colin Creevey was attacked by the Heir of Slytherin and became petrified. Peyton became suspicious of Ginny, seeing as Ginny always disappeared at random times; some of those times being when people/animals were being petrified. After Peyton asked Ginny if she knew anything, Ginny confessed that she thought that she Ginny was the one attacking everyone. She told Peyton about how she kept blacking out and she wasn't meaning to attack anyone, if she was doing it, that is. Peyton didn't tell anyone, she instead decided to do some research on the subject, but all the books talking about The Chamber of Secrets were taken out of the library. Around December, Peyton began becoming suspicious of Tom Riddle's Voldemort's diary that Ginny had been writing in. So while Ginny was at dinner one evening, Peyton took the diary from underneath Ginny's pillow and began writing in it. She told Tom that she knew what he was doing to Ginny, and Tom actually confessed his plan. Peyton told Tom to let Ginny go, but Tom refused, saying that he needed her. Tom then revealed exactly what he had been doing to Ginny and Peyton then decided to do something was very brave, but also very stupid. She asked Tom if she and Ginny could switch places; That she could get possessed by him and Ginny could be the one to live. Tom agreed, knowing how much more valuable Peyton was, being Harry Potter's little sister and all. Tom then cast a memory charm on Ginny, making her forget all about Tom, The Diary, and her blanking out. He then began to possess Peyton instead. Despite being the one possessed by Tom Riddle, Peyton joinedThe Duelling Club due to Ginny wanting to join. Harry spokeParseltongue in front of, practically, the whole school; This made people believe that he, and by default, Peyton were the Heir's of Slytherin. Peyton and Harry then found people avoiding them and being afraid of them. Peyton knew they were right to run and hide from her, but she still found it very upsetting. One day, not that long after The Duelling Club lesson, Peyton petrifiedJustin Finch-Fletchly andNearly Headless Nick, but didn't remember doing so. Harry was later found at the scene of the crime, boosting people's, false, theories of them and Peyton being the Heir's of Slytherin. Although Peyton was under the influence of Tom Riddle, she did have a relatively okay Christmas (Even though Ginny decided to go home for christmas); Though she felt depressed, scared and she was unable to keep most of her food down. Harry finally noticed Peyton's lack of eating and talking during Christmas dinner in The Great Hall, and asked her about it. Peyton made up an excuse about not feeling that well that day, but Harry wasn't fooled (he then went into, what Peyton calls, "Protective Big Brother Mode") and told her that he'd be keeping a closer eye on her from then on. Peyton then panicked, figuring that Harry would find out that she was the one attacking everyone, and attempted to get rid of the diary inMoaning Myrtle's bathroom. But then Harry was the one to find it, much to Peyton's dismay. Peyton then stole the diary back from Harry on Valentine's day after she saw it fall out of Harry's bag, thanks toGinny's singing valentine. Once she had the diary back, Peyton didn't know how to get rid of it. Stuck with it, Peyton began writing in it, even though she knew it was dangerous. The next day Peyton blacked, again. The past few times she had blacked out had only been to kill Hagrid's roosters; But this time she woke up to find that she had petrified Hermione Granger andPenelope Clearwater. Horror stricken at what she had done, Peyton ran off, leaving Penelope and Hermione's bodies behind by the library. The rumors about Harry and Peyton being the Heir's of Slytherin died off, everyone knew that Harry nor Peyton would hurt Hermione on purpose. By the end of the school year (May 29th, to be exact), Peyton was a wreck. She was pale, weak, and underweight from not eating anything. Being under Tom Riddle's influence wasn't very fun, but Peyton knew she was doing this to save Ginny's life. Peyton knew that she was going to die anytime now, Tom had told her so, but she wasn't so sure that she was ready. She didn't think she'd ever be prepared to die. Tom forced Peyton to write her goodbye message on the wall; right underneath the first one that Ginny had written (though Ginny had no clue that she Ginny was the one that wrote it). "HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER, FOREVER." Then Tom made Peyton go down into the chamber, taking the diary with her, and lie down right by the statue ofSalazar Slytherin. Peyton fought hard, but she couldn't beat Tom; He had taken too much life out of her. Peyton had to keep reminding herself that this was better than having Ginny die, she wouldn't have been able to deal with the guilt if Ginny was the one to die and she Peyton knew what was going to happen. Peyton soon blacked out, for the final time, but right before she did she saw Tom escape from the diary. A few hours later, Harry came to the rescue. Harry fought off thebasilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary usingThe Sword of Gryffindor. Peyton woke up to find her brother kneeling next to her, sword and diary in hand. She then bursted into tears, telling Harry everything that happened. The two of them ventured back up the chamber, meeting Ron and Lockhart at the beginning, they then flew back up usingFawkes The Phoenix to hang onto to. Once back outside the chamber, the 4 of them headed upstairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore dismissed Peyton, telling her to head upstairs to theHospital Wing with Ron to get some Hot Chocolate, and reassuring her that she would not be expelled. Peyton and Harry headed back 'home' to the Dursley's for the summer, and Harry promised himself that he wouldn't let anything like this happen to Peyton ever again. Second Year Harry and Peyton spent most of the summer with The Dursley's, but on Harry's 13th Birthday, their 'Aunt' Marge comes to visit, again. They both survive a week of Marge until, on the final night of her Marge stay, Harry loses his temper after his and Peyton's father is insulted. Harry, accidentally, inflates Marge and she explodes. Harry quickly tells Peyton to grab all her things, and the two of them leave. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters